Chronicles of Fate
by Forgotten Tempest
Summary: Unfortunately, your story has been written in stone and blood, never to be changed again. What are you gonna do when you have to face Fate? Who or what will you die fighting for? That answer alone might be the very key towards your survival.
1. Iunctus in Fortuna: United in Fate

**A/N:6271 total words in this chapter, minus this of course. God, this took forever. Welcome to remake of Chronicles of Fate, now guaranteed with ten times the action, suspense and story. I promised to remake this story when I requested to rewrite it in Nov. 2009. during this time, I rethought and fleshed out the entire plot. I promise you will not be displeased.**

**??? belongs to respected authors**

**Disclaimer: Sonic things belong to SEGA**

* * *

**CHRONICLES OF FATE**

**Chapter 1: Iunctus in Fortuna **

**United in Fate**

* * *

_Fate. A crazy thing isn't it? It works in mysterious ways, united or divided. Believe it or not, we're all connected in this jacked up world. From the minute we join forces to the second we turn against friends, we expose ourselves to the different roads of our prophesied destines..but it will all end the same. Your story has been written in stone and blood, never to be changed again. What are you gonna do when you have to face Fate? Who or what will you be fighting for? That answer might be the key to your survival..._

* * *

**Location: Megalo Station **

**Area: Upper Region: Orgenix Highway**

**Time: 8:43p.m.**

Megalo Station was a vast utopia of futuristic life. What was a standard car in Empire city was a anti gravity craft, free to explore the boundaries of the world. Buildings and skyscrapers stood tall and proud, floating a rotating plates with chains of boosters. Trains traveled mid air, suspended up by airborne grind rails. Most people lived in the upper region. In all, Extreme gear was the only way to go these days. Especially at his moment in time

"Mobians of Megalo Station, are your ready to race!"

The MC received a valid response as the crowd let a roar of cheers erupt. The MC, let out a pleased grin as he gazed at the audience at the side. Today was the completion of the Orgenix Highway and the start of the new generation racers. Extreme gear was great and all, but it stood ill compared the anti crafts or the GX gears as pop culture seemed to call it. Megalo station and it's futuristic resources was the first choice to host the first race, the technology for the races being closely developed within the confines of the city.

"Of course you should be ready, this miraculous race couldn't have been possible without your cooperation." The emcee responded.

This of course, sent the crowd into a frenzy, eager for the races. The emcee himself stood elevated on a central platform, soaring quickly overhead. Below him was the Orgenix highway. The futuristic highway itself was a floating mass of metal, stretching for what seemed ages; loops, corkscrews, and flips, it had it all. Located at the left and right of the roads were stages meant to hold the crowds of Mobians who journeyed far and wide just to see the race. Ring shaped arches hovered around the road, giving way to the starting light as well as Large HD monitors displayed to give the audience a greater vision of the race. Divine lights from the lower section of the city illuminated the highway along with area around the race way.

The race happened to take first priority around here. G.U.N itself was brought in to keep a special watch over all events happening. Soldiers in anti craft cruisers littered the airways, keeping scope on each and every individual event around the stages, royal suites, and the raceway itself. Ground troops also stood around the raceway, safe from the racers of course. The sentries carried assortment of weapons, swords, magnum revolvers, P90s and tasers; whatever would get the job done.

As the crowd continued on, minutes away from the race, the emcee placed his microphone down on a plate to his left before subconsciously reaching his hand into his pocket. He slipped out a communicator and flipped the switch before speaking.

"General, is all going according to plan.?" the emcee said, addressing the military.

Seconds of silence came about before his call was returned. " This is G.U.N general, everything is at a hundred percent, no sign of any criminal activity."

"Good, keep it that way."

"Yes...everything will go on great." the general said, specks of laughter in his voice.

The emcee gazed suspiciously at his communicator before slipping it back into his pocket. He shifted his gaze to a few of the producers and they gave a nod, sending his signal back onto the monitors.

"First, I would like to show my appreciation to Rose Casino Industries." The emcee declared. " Their generous donation was what made this highway possible. Please, let us welcome the generous founder and CEO, a person of grace and depth: Gemini Rose!" the emcee yelled out.

* * *

**Location: Megalo Station **

**Area: Upper Region: Empire section**

**Time: 8:39p.m.**

CEO and Rose Casino Founder, Gemini Rose, sat quietly in the empire section of the stands. As his name was uttered around the stage, a sapphire light slowly moved to his position. To seem interested, the CEO lifted off his royal red chair and stood tall and proud. Located around his suite were everything in pop culture history; flash photographers rushing for the best pictures, news journalist ready to interview him, paparazzi ready to ambush him.

The light fell onto the hedgehog and in response he let a small smile along with a few waves as the photographers rushed forwards to take pictures, his images appearing on the monitors for all the view.

Gemini was a rosy red hedgehog with black stripes marks randomly flying across his body. The hedgehog had bright amber eyes which he had covered with tinted golden sunglasses. He had jet black boots with golden rimming along top as well as emerald green lines heading down them. He also had white gloves with golden lines going down and golden cuffs, as well as two bracelets, one which was a rose made of ruby and another which is a golden marigold which he wore on his opposing wrist. His outfit was completed with a black vest with green around the edges.

As the light died down, a single frown returned to his muzzle and he slumped back down into his seat. He waved away the journalist and the photographers and paparazzi soon died down after several pictures. Honestly, he didn't care about this event, let alone enough to attend it. He was only interested in the revelation of one object; this certain Exilon key the race was stated to have. He had heard certain folk tales of their existence but finding one has been as hard as finding a needle in every haystack in the entire world of Mobius.

The rosy hedgehog slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a bright pink charm, star shaped and glinting in the nightlight. He had this race to look for after all. He might as well enjoy whatever this place has offer. He gazed softly at the rosy charm and grasped it heavily in his arms before returning his gaze to the race.

* * *

**Location: Megalo Station **

**Area: Upper Region: Megalo Station**

**Time: 8:50p.m.**

"Alrighty, ladies and gents. Lets begin this fabulous race, shall we?" the emcee said.

As the crowd's uproar grew louder, their patience wearing thin, the emcee decided to give them what they wanted. He reached his hand into the sky as several flashes of fireworks skyrocketed into the air. Their glowing might expanded in the air, causing the audience to gaze in awe. Behind the bewildering fireworks was a large ruby anti craft carrier which slowly opened their pod doors.

Like a waterfall, the dozens of participants came streaming out in their GX gears. They slowly lowered their speed and came to a nice halt at the start of the line, ready to race. Fireworks flew, people cheered on, and the emcee flipped a switch to his right, turning on the countdown. His hovering plate began to lower, coming close in contact with the futuristic road.

"Racers! Are you ready?" the emcee yelled proudly.

His answer came in the form of multiple revs of plasma engines-he smiled widely.

"Here's the rules." the emcee explained slowly. " There are fifty of you. In order to qualify to future races, you must capture the Exilon key. Whoever catches the Exilon key and returns to activate it will win. Others will have to try again until the Exilon key has been caught ten times. Those ten will go on." 

The racers revved their engines in agreement and the emcee found himself being brought back to the sky by his hovering plate. His smile grew wide and he raised his right hand into the air.

"Ladies and gents, behold the Exilon key." the emcee said.

Reaching behind him, the emcee revealed the key and source of Gemini's curiosity. The key revealed itself to be a four foot ink black skeleton key. The teeth of this peculiar key were shaped in the form of claws with a ruby outline coursing through it. The ruby red hilt ran around the goldenrod handle like a upside down heart. Golden lines aligned themselves around the key; three around the shaft, two around the handle. The key was a sight to see, gathering everyone's undivided attention as well as sending an eerie silence among the racers.

The emcee reached into his left pocket and brought out two cerulean plates. They began to lift off his palm, rotating fiercely as they levitated. The two plates started to spread out in opposing directions and the emcee responded by placing the key in between. The cerulean plates instantly froze in place, expelling a bubble like shield around the key. The shield, containing the precious artifact fell into the emcee's arms and in response, he flung the orb into the air. The minute he threw the artifact, the bottom cerulean plate expelled a thick blast of fuchsia energy, launching forward and away from the racers.

The emcee turned his attention to the racers and began the countdown. " Racers, on your mark."

"3"

Crowds began to cheer.

"2"

Engines roared to life.

"1"

"Fireworks blazed out into the sky.

"Go"

Just as the word rang out of the emcee's mouth, engines blazed and gears bolted out, soaring past the starting line and onto the static conducted road. Crowds erupted, sparks flew and the party started.

One certain racer triumphed over all the rest, opting to go through several arches. A grin stood plastered over the Mobian's face as his momentum increased. His grin grew wider as he spotted the key down the raceway, floating stationary. The mobian jammed his foot against the pedal and the mahogany racing gear shot forward in a wave of sapphire energy. As he closed in, he pressed a button, opening his cockpit. His hand reached out and in a quick lunge, snatched the orb holding the key. At that moment, everything went to hell.

The sudden sound of lightning forced the racer to gaze up into the sky- his eyes widened greatly. The G.U.N Sentry carriers, about twenty are so littered the sky while providing reconnaissance around the race. A surge of fuchsia energy started to rapidly transfer to each and everyone of the carriers. In seconds, several chain explosions came into reality, sending a array of scrap metal falling down to the raceway.

The raceway became a frenzy as the racers struggled to dodge the falling debris; the falling metal debris continued on their way down, crashing into the monitors and lights and disrupting the crowd. The sentry carriers started their untimely descent to the raceway, throwing the gear racers into panic. The main disturbance became an orb of fuchsia energy, located just a few feet above the descending cruisers.

The orb of fuchsia light stood unwavering before beginning a fast descent to the ground. Velocity began take effect as the incoming bomb began to distort in size. With no options left the racers slammed their brakes to lower as much speed as possible. In the end it was too late as the violet ball of energy struck the raceway, sending a massive shockwave of violet energy around the entire area. The GX gears immediately began to break down as surges of violet electricity began to tear down the controls of the gears, sending them into chaos.

The gears caught in the massive expansion of energy were thrown of course, flying straight into the air. Others crashed into standing columns and lights, theirs lives tragically shortened. One vehicle was sent soaring forward, spinning rapidly until it crashed into another racer, emerald in color. The compacted gears, slowed down from impact, were a perfect target for a certain Mobian to land on. From the sky, a hedgehog, ivory in color, landed safely on the compacted gears.

"Now this is a production!" the hedgehog proclaimed happily, thrusting his fist into the air.

The cameras, aligned to show the viewers the results, suddenly focused on the hedgehog.

The mysterious intruder was shown to be a snow white hedgehog and from his looks, was to be seventeen years of age. The hedgehog had spiky snow white hair which drooped down to his shoulders. Under his hair was a thin ponytail traveling down to the middle of his back. His muzzle was a light ivory coupled with a pleasant and mischievous grin. He carried the mysterious ancestry of being Heterochromia of the eyes; sapphire blue in his left eye while his right eye was a stagnant gold cats eye, evidence of a Mobian branch off. His large pointed ears dropped out at the side of his head as opposed to the top. His arms were peach and his two back spines protruded down rather than up. Attached to him was a weirdly prehensile wolf like tail which was held in a zig zag and seemed sway back and forth in excitement.

The hedgehog's outfit consisted of a skin tight, sleeveless, black undershirt which was strapped to his body with thin silver belts. Over his undershirt was a sleek metal wiring forming a thick coated long sleeve shirt, actually light in weight and see through at times. He wore dark blue cargo pants with a brown dagger shaped holsters, seemingly for his weaponry. Along his hips were black, diamond encrusted belts, loosely attached to his body. From the end of his knee were silver boots; the boots had a dark black sole and brown belt strapped around the tip of the boots. He wore black fingerless gloves with large royal blue cuffs and a white ring attached his wrist. Attached from his elbows to his gloves were arm warmers, black on the right arm and white on the left arm. To complete his look was a large emerald necklace encased in a metal collar adorned to his neckline.

Noticing the silence spreading among the area, the hedgehog decided to remove two arm length daggers from his holster sides. " Jeez, though crowd." he murmured.

"The emcee's eyes grew wide and in a few sentences, described a course of action. " People, immediately and quietly return to the shuttles."

Quietly was the only word that didn't stick.

The entire area erupted into a frenzy of fear and distraught. Mobians tore through the area in rage, quickly filling up the shuttles. Decency was lost and manners, none existent. The racers immediately turned tail and ran while G.U.N quickly sprang into action. The emcee raised his hover plate well above the entire raceway before proclaiming his entire message to G.U.N.

"G.U.N an intruder has been spotted!" the emcee bellowed in anger. " Apprehend at all cost."

While the G.U.N air sentries began their downward spiral, the ground soldiers began to arrive on scene. Armies of G.U.N soldiers, armed with guns and anti craft gears, raced through the track, slowly closing in on the recent explosion and the revealed hedgehog.

The invader shifted his gaze behind him were dozens of gears shot past him before circling around for a U turn. Only inches behind him, they released their cockpit windows and cocked their guns at the hedgehog.

The hedgehog smiled politely to them before letting his eyes focus on the start of the race, opposite of where he was currently heading. " Hey, you strong fellas wouldn't happen to know where the real Exilon Key is?" he questioned.

" Intruder, you have ten seconds to drop your weapon and release control of these gears." a soldier replied, his sights aimed down at the ivory hedgehog's skull.

This only made the hedgehog nod down in disappointment before lifting his weapon. " You obviously ignored what I said." the hedgehog growled out.

In a sharp second, the hedgehog swung his right twinblade at the soldiers gear. He released the blade and watched as the blade flew forward, a golden chain of energy attached to it's hilt. The soldier stood unprepared for the attack and watched in horror as the blade pierced through his standard clothing along with his brittle rib cage. The hedgehog swiftly tugged the golden chain imbedded in his wrist and brought the screaming body out of the cockpit. The hedgehog grinned and detached the body from his bloodied blade before turning his attention to the other bewildered soldiers.

"Anyone else like to answer my question?" he asked, spinning his blade around with the chain.

"Who are you?" another soldier questioned gruffly.

"Names Edge Nighthart, but I would like you to.." he started.

"Men, this guy is an assassin and thief. Lock on and fire." a soldier cried out, interrupting the hedgehogs speech.

The soldiers complied instantly and let out a stream of hot led fly towards the ivory thief. The hedgehog, known as Edge, released his other blade before swing both blades, side by side, in circles. He gradually let the blade slip out of his hand along with inches of his chains to increase the radius coverage. This seemed to take effect as the bullets merely collided with the spinning blades, sending them flying in every direction.

Some soldiers were forced to duck from the ricocheted bullets while others met their ends as the hot bullets pierced their bodies. While the soldiers tried to recuperate, Edge reached into a backpack he had carried and brought out a compact suitcase. He threw it below him where it expanded to form a standard board gear, stolen from an innocent bystander.

"If you guys want to play a game, how about cat and mouse?" the ivory thief proposed.

He thrusted his left hand forward where a small golden knife ejected itself from his arm warmer. He smiled as a thick stream of smog flew out in front of the G.U.N solders, leaving them confused and shocked. With his job finished, the hedgehog located his board, slowly keeping up with moving anti craft he stood on. He back flipped off the crushed extreme gears and landed on the board before blasting off in a shell of ivory energy.

However, the phantom thief wasn't out of the woods yet. From the smog of the soldiers appeared a small armada G.U.N Vulcan fighters, jet planes spiked with weaponry. The jets wasted no time locating the hedgehog before unleashing a barrage of bullets upon the new raceway. Edge gave a small gulp before leaning his board to the left, avoiding the stream of bullet penetrations appearing along the ground. G.U.N wasn't playing tea party today and he knew that. They were good, he just had to be better.

He switched his feet around, causing him to face the jet planes. With a stead aim, he propelled his right twinblades straight into the torso of a fighter jet. He gave a small tug and his body started to absorb the energy chains, pulling himself towards the jet plane. He crashed into the jet and held on firmly to the underside of the jet, sticking his left blade into the torso before firing his right blade into the jets left wing. He swung to the side and brought himself up to the top of the jet before throwing his right blade into the air. He quickly tugged it down where it crashed into wing, severing it from the jet.

As the plane began to spiral out of control, he attached himself to it's side before throwing both blades backwards, at a risk to his balance. Once they stretched to their maximum feet, he tugged them forward, delivering a crushing blow into the side of the jet, ultimately sending the jet plane spiraling into it's other fellow jets. Knowing the jets couldn't stand much of chance now, the hedgehog decided to fall back down to the raceway. Like luck would have it, the thief ended up on his own gear, riding off towards the starting line.

However, before he could find the key, he needed to pick someone up. Continuing along the path, Edge came along the recent explosion of violet energy awhile back. The violet shockwave seemed to be the only reason G.U.N couldn't continue along the path; they waited cautiously, hoping the force-field would lower. He decided to take a chance and ram into the startling force field, disappearing entirely. The G.U.N sentries looked in sheer confusion at the force field but decided to buff up their army. To their command, dozens of sentries traveled forth along with robotic wheel gears and two G.U.N carriers on their way.

Seconds finally became minutes and no sign of the intruder was sighted. A lone soldier promptly aimed a launcher, a javelin to be exact, and fired upon the force field. The speeding missile crashed into the force field and like a mirror, the orb of violet shattered into several pieces of ivory. The sparkling shards, their beauty emanating through the area, crashed blandly into the ground, picking up a trail of snow white dust, a cover.

A soldier suddenly began to move in cautiously before firing warning shots into the sudden mist. Upon firing, a single blade flew out piercing into his armored chest. Before any action could be taken, a second blade flew, stabbing another soldier in the thigh. Golden chains revealed themselves at the hilts of the blades and the soldiers were quickly dragged to their deaths, their pleas of help falling on deaf ears. Their innocent plea for help soon ended, and sprinting out of the mist was the ivory thief himself, rushing straight into the crowd of soldiers.

Along with that, the mist was suddenly cast aside showing a new figure, the creator of the force field. She immediately drew her weapon before rushing into the crowd as well.

The mysterious new figure was a light blue hedgehog and from her slender looks, was about nineteen years of age. She had long light blue hair, flowing down to just inches below her shoulders. Attached to her ears, which poked a little above her hair, were amber teardrop earrings. Her eyes were a fierce hazel, enough to scare any person who gazed at her. Her muzzle was a peach color coupled with a standard almost scowling frown.

The hedgehog's outfit consisted of a brown turtle neck sweater, zipped fully up. Wrapped around her voluptuous figure was a thin, sleeveless white jacket which flew down to her waist, unbuttoned. The jacket was only held together by a brown belt wrapped tightly around her midriff, her stomach could barely be seen from where her jacket arched out. She wore a light brown denim miniskirt with a dark brown belt woven through the belt hoops. Wrapped around her miniskirt and lowered to her left leg was a mahogany holster pack, holding an assortment of many items, almost like a mini purse on her leg. From below her knees to the ends of her feet were dark black boots, no heel, with a brown cover slenderly wrapped around. She had on a pair of sapphire blue fingerless gloves with golden panels attached to the knuckles. On her left arm was a black, plastic arm warmer, ending inches above her elbow. Completing her look was a horizontal holster attached to her back, which held her signature weapon.

She quickly dashed forth and leveled a soldier with a thin slice against his torso, blood spewing as a result. Her hazel eyes darted to the left as an incoming soldier ran up, spraying forth bullets from a standard P90. She quickly ducked before tapping the front of her sword against the ground, sending the part of the blade rotating away to reveal of sub machine gun within the thin sword. She dodged rolled to her left before firing one bullet into the soldier's helmet. Just as the bullet penetrated the helmet, she appeared, fast as lightning, and delivered a thin slash against his torso.

Two soldier ran at her right, causing her to thrust her palm out. Centered at the palm was a spark violet energy which grew every second until it was comparable to a baseball. With a wave of her hand, she shot the orb straight at the two G.U.N sentries. They responded with tactical fire but each and every bullet fell like an iron, penetrating the metal road below. They ultimately couldn't stop the orb as it rammed into one of the soldiers, quickly expanding into a violet explosion. As the force field dissipated, the soldiers suddenly became as heavy as a rock before falling into the ground, their bodies slowly denting into the raceway.

Meanwhile, Edge raced through the entire area, whipping his blades around by their chains. The soldiers quickly responded with streams of bullets, though it was all in vain. The ivory thief merely spun the blades in front of his body, deflecting the bullets away. As a lone soldier approached the mess, Edge dashed forward and stabbed the thin point of his small blade into the sentry's chest. He continued in rapid succession, running to the left where he delivered a horizontal slice against three soldiers with a whip of his blade. Unfortunately, the hedgehog became rather careless in approach, receiving a bullet straight through the left shoulder.

This caused the thief to back down to ground before dodge rolling away to evade the oncoming spray of hot lead. There was no way he could fight with a damaged left arm so the ivory thief put his left blade away before tucking in his left arm, ignoring the burning pain in his joint. He took the right blade and ran forth, ready to fight. He belted a single soldier into the metal road before twirling around, severing several soldiers to the ground. He shot the small blade forward, stabbing into a robotic sentry behind them before pulling backwards to drag it through the ground, running over several careless soldiers.

Before the thief could act anymore, a wave of fuchsia energy swept over the soldiers like a breeze, forcing them into the ground. Color mixed eyes gazed behind to see the female hedgehog dashing towards him. His gaze swiftly turned back to the situation, seeing five G.U.N soldiers, riding wheel gears, approaching with fast momentum.

The ivory thief jerked his head back before yelling " Raine, Catapult!"

"Alright." she responded.

The female hedgehog known as Raine quickly closed in the distance between them. Edge swung his blade out by it's chain to which she took a hold of. Edge then responded by flinging her forward with all his energy, which in retrospect, wasn't much anymore. She went zooming forward, causing her to uncurl to which she delivered a shot from her gun sword mix.

The bullet crashed into an oncoming gear, disrupting the driver when Raine crashed onto the top of the extreme gear. She reached down and tugged on the soldier, causing him to fall out of the gear. She reformed her sword before jumping onto an adjacent wheel gear, stabbing her sword into the controls. She then leaped forward and crashed her foot into another gear, kicking the soldier out of the anti craft. She nestled into the cockpit of the gear before ducking incoming bullets from an oncoming wheel gear. The light blue hedgehog reformed her gun before firing a single shot into the beak of the gear, ultimately forcing the gear out of control and into a column ahead.

What troubled the female crusader was the two G.U.N cruisers. In any second they could land and deliver more troops, and they weren't ready for that. While she gazed at Edge coming up in a board gear, she turned her attention back to the two emerald cruisers, gargantuan in appearance. An orb of dark fuchsia energy came into existence, bigger than the former. She grinned before chucking the orb, which shot forward at lightning speeds towards the cruisers.

In seconds, the cruisers were caught in a rather large torrent of violet chaos energy. The ships began to lose function and power while their haul began to radiate in a violet hue. It was only seconds before the ships began to begin a rapid descent towards the road itself. Eventually the uneven gravity began to tear the cruisers apart into large, but less avoidable material.

" Umm Raine?" Edge questioned, closing on the female hedgehog. " It would have been a good idea to use that gravity field thing after we clear the road. How do we get past now?" he exclaimed, slightly irritated.

She gazed back at the hedgehog before increasing speed in her rogue wheel gear. " We jump over it. Easy as cake." she declared.

"Damn it, she always goes the long road. I like that in a women." he smirked confidently.

The broken carriers came crashing down onto the road, spreading slowly around. Raine let go of her gear before leaping greatly into the air. Edge shot his twinblade onto the start of the wreckage before propelling himself into the capsized carrier. Once attached to the carrier, he swiped his right blade at Raine who proceeded to grab the blade. Edge propelled her forward where she landed comfortably at the deck of a broken carrier.

Seeing that these incoming materials took strong forces to cut through, she flipped a switch on her blade, sending a blast of searing heat into the edge of the blade. While Edge followed in suit, Raine sprinted forth, delivering a heated slash towards an incoming haul piece. The two warriors jumped forward to the next branch of the falling cruiser, slicing through any undesirable mess. Coming to the final stop, they gazed upward to see a falling piece of the ships haul, threatening to end their lives in seconds.

Raine looked to Edge who nodded. " I got your back."

She nodded confidently and ran forward followed by the ivory thief. The female crusader slashed through a discarded metal. She slid down while Edge whipped his right twinblade through several discarded drones and belted his blade back into the air, knocking the piece of haul metal away. With a final leap, the two exited the wreckage and crashed into the ground below, their destination finally reached.

The ivory thief rose from the ground and rubbed the underside of his head. The two had finally made it to the beginning of the raceway and the empty stands. As Raine began to lift up from the ground, Edge decided to take a look around. Only seconds after the idea popped into his head did he realize a certain person still here.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the massacre of fellow G.U.N agents." a voice sounded.

Edge and Raine both gazed up to see a familiar person, the emcee the be precise, located in his hover plate. " Your the emcee." Edge exclaimed.

"Correction." Raine interrupted, forming her sword into the previous gun. " Your the one who threw the key we're looking for." she explained.

"Your very correct." the emcee spat.

"Why don't you hand it over then?" Edge explained. " I sorta locked the door to my house and I left the water running." he joked.

"I don't have it." the emcee explained. " I threw it to start the race..some racer has it now." he lied.

"Bullshit!" Edge spat out. " Something that rare would never be used for that event. Why don't ya show me the real key so I can get on with my life."

"I guess your not as dumb as you look." the emcee declared.

"Your right, I try to spike my appearance just for the people." he responded. " Now, the key fine gentlemen."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, thieves." he hissed out, lowering down from the hover plate.

However, Raine chose not to wait for any other idle chatter and shot a single bullet, straight into the head of the emcee. He doubled over and fell to the ground, not another word escaping the lips of the master of ceremonies.

"Raine, he didn't tell us where the key is." Edge said exhausted.

"He obviously didn't want to tell us." She replied harshly. " I'm not here for idle banter."

"Then we should skip the talking."

The two turned to the dead corpse of the emcee where a sudden explosion of fog overtook the area. They could nothing but shield their eyes as the fog overtook the area. To blow away the pest of a cloud, the ivory thief swung the chained blade in his right hand in circles, creating a good enough gust to fan most of it away. What was left of the emcee had been gone, what had replaced it was something different.

The being wore an form-fitting, all-body, leather, combat suit. His armor started with a pair of black and light-gray armored boots; These boots sported an iridescent sapphire strip running down the thigh and toe, which served as the fuel for a hover-boot skill. His black gloves lifted all the way to his elbow and appeared to be part of his one-piece combat uniform as opposed to separate pieces of apparel. Around each wrist, the mobian sported a gray circlet, which looked a bit like squat, four-spiked cogs, featuring a number of purple buttons. On the top of each glove was a sapphire orb, surrounded by silver plates, with a chaos emerald insignia inside. On the center of his leather armor was a giant iridescent blue oval, with a chaos emerald neatly placed within the carrier. Sapphire lines departed from the oval carrier and worked it's way down to his boots. His shoulders were protected by outward branching metal pads, lit by the chaos emerald energy. The Mobian's dual uniform was then completed by a fancy looking helmet that served to disguise his head entirely.

The helmet looked much more formidable and armor-plated than the rest of his suit. The faceplate displays a prominent Chaos Emerald vigil in iridescent blue (like the strips on his boots) on the forehead. His line of vision came out of the helmet through glowing blueish-white eye visors; these 'eye sockets' are set in somewhat extravagant, outward-sweeping pieces of the light-gray material seen on his boots. His quills fit inside six branching, backwards horns that curl downwards from the back of the helmet. These horns seemed to be the most heavily-armored part of the Dual machines entire ensemble, the outer curve being composed of large, segmented plating. The inner surface of the curves is the same light-gray stuff as features on his boots and visor-trim.

The new enemy seemed to hover just inches above the ground and though his eyes were not seen, they could feel malice emanating from the cybernetic creature.

"Wow, so you like leather. What that's suppose to do, emcee?" Edge questioned, thoroughly displeased.

"I am not an emcee." the cybernetic mobian responded, his voice filtered through echoes. " I am Guardian Vega, central commander of the mobile Sentry squadron."

He reached into the hover plate and brought out a specific item – Edge's mixed eyes widened at the revelation. " I believe this is want you want." Vega said, holding the Exilon key within his grasps.

Vega began to slowly back away from the two hedgehog, eventually hovering feet over them. " Try and get it." he said viciously.

With that, the cyborg sentry began to slowly back away before blasting off in a burst of sapphire streaks.

"Well?" Raine questioned. " What do you plan to do?"

Edge rethought his plans. He need to the key, badly. Wasn't it even worth it though. For him? Eventually, the hedgehog grinned before walking forward. He reached into his pocket and brought out a snow white star shaped charm, it's presence radiating heavily of energy. He brought the charm to his forehead and began to relax, relatively in deep thought. In what became minutes, his eyes opened and he put away the charm.

"Vega..." the hedgehog murmured, his grin growing wider, more devilish. " today's victim...is you!"

* * *

**Location: Megalo Station **

**Area: Upper Region: Empire section**

**Time: 10:39p.m.**

While these events transpired, a certain person remained throughout the mess. Thoroughly examining the events ahead, Gemini Rose began to take his leave.

"This Exilon key." Gemini murmured. " why do these thieves want it?" he questioned to himself.

His gaze shifted to the sapphire streak in the air followed by two thieves, casually entering the lower region of the destroyed race track

"I guess I find out for myself" he said.

As he walked by, a startling silhouette appeared beside him. He merely brushed it off and continued out of the suit, paying no attention at all.

"Not today." He whispered. " I won't be haunted by you today." he said regretfully.

* * *

**AN: This is just a starting chapter.**

**Changes: I decided to return to the Sonic universe rather than the other renaissance like cities I created. Even though I'm using sonic stages and such, I'm going to flesh them out more, making them more futuristic appearances like Zero Gravity. Hence, G.U.N prison will be spiked up in appearance and such.. I also have the medallions appearing once again, each OC gets one which is primarily based of their main color. Etc= Edge- snow white, Gemini- Rose pink. They all play pivotal roles in the story like last the time.**

**Read and Review! **

**Give everything you have, criticism, tips, hints, a good job or update soon.**


	2. Key for your thoughts?

**A/N: Enjoy this three chapter arc. **

**OC's belong to respective authors**

**Sonic stages belong to SEGA**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**CHRONICLES OF FATE**

**Chapter 2: Key for your thoughts?**

* * *

**Location: Megalo Station **

**Area: Upper Region: Hanging Gardens **

**Time: 11:45 P.M.**

"Great, we not only lost the tin can, but we stranded ourselves in the middle of nowhere." the ivory hedgehog mumbled, stomping the ground in frustration

Heterochromia eyes, one a stagnant sapphire and the other a sullen gold cats eye, gazed curiously around the mechanical fortress they had been forced to occupy. Sliding his maroon, gloved hand into a small pocket on his cargo pants, Edge Nighthart calmly lifted a electronic plate from his pocket.

Gazing at it's sleek and slender frame, he gently nudged a sapphire button on it's square sides with his fingerless glove, a emerald colored 3-D scale of Megalo station quickly beamed into the air. Watching the map rotate slowly in the night sky, Edge hardly heard his friend, Raine Farron, approach the Terran.

"No doubt about it." He sighed, slightly annoyed in tone,"We've found ourselves in the Hanging Gardens." he finished, Raine nodded.

The team of crusaders found themselves in the region below the futuristic raceway, the Hanging Gardens. These runways were particularly identical to hanging gardens, a stream of slippery, chrome metal walkways aligned in a maze that seemed to stretch forth onto the horizons. Suspended by transforming blocks of matter and floating, glossy platforms, these thin walkways surrounded every inch of the entire city, untouchable by anyone but G.U.N soldiers themselves. Occasionally, gated and protected fields were opened to the all seeing public. These hanging walkways were the only way to get most beautiful view of the next generation skyscrapers, the crystal lined tubes holding the traffic of oncoming civilians, and the grand mesoplex: Megalo Station itself.

Megalo station, the actual station, was the main center piece of the city. It's giant, chrome, silver dome floated gently, several feet above the city itself. Illuminated with every sort of light-bulb possible, almost all electricity this city produced was centered in that one building. The main transportation of trains tracks, gear tubes, and G.U.N units were located there; in fact, every train and carrier, every vehicle, and every gear went through that dome just to be transported to where they needed to go. The station itself took you to the correct road and soon you'd be on your way down a clear road tube to your destination.

Edge himself had taken the time to observe possible routes for escape and even reconnaissance on G.U.N operatives but even the ivory thief was surprised by the gargantuan city. He pressed against the button on the navigator to switch it off before simply chucking it towards Raine who easily grasped it.

"This didn't turn out how I wanted it..." Edge muttered in irritation. "...We could have kept up with him." he said fiercely, stomping his right foot to the metal platform, a vibrating clank erupting into his ears.

Raine delivered a small yet quick jab to the thief's left shoulder and though it was weak hit, the hedgehog found himself wincing in pain.

"If we hadn't stopped, we wouldn't have bandaged up that left shoulder from your bullet wound." Raine explained, a fixed look upon his shoulder, bloodied gauze fastened tightly to the bone.

He huffed loudly in response,"I could have done okay without it."

He winced as the tip of Raine's blade poked against his gauze; the blade pierced lightly beneath the remnant of skin, drawing more blood. " Keep telling yourself that." she taunted.

Making sure to keep steady steps, the ivory hedgehog walked to an edge and gazed into the twinkling night sky. The wind silently brushed through his clothes, he shivered at that. Despite their unintended destination, he was surprised at how 'quiet' the area was minutes after they made a special landing.

Quiet was the wrong word to say.

Suddenly, the wavering sound of engine bursts screeched through the air, halting the two hedgehog's movement along the walk paths. Raine consciously sheathed her blade and her hazel eyes curiously gazed beneath the glossy platform and down to the city below where the target of the engine burst could faintly be seen.

Rising from the luminescence of the city were several G.U.N soldiers, adorned in a new and rather intimidating armor. Their armors were standard silver with multiple golden strips and cybernetic runes. Equipped with several guns, grenade gloves, and launchers, this armor came equipped with a prized ability, metal winged boosters, allowing the sentries to soar in the air without a care in the world.

Several of the flying crusaders soared straight into the air, right above the duo. Raine leaped back several feet before stretching her right hand. Within the weaving of her glove was a fuchsia orb of compact energy, slowly emerging into existence. She swirled the orb playfully in her hand before swiped her whole arm to the left, launching the orb towards the night sky and into one of the armored sentries.

The unfortunate soldier, who received the attack from the violet orb, began to radiate in fuchsia energy. The magnificent light began to change the armor from a rather light metallic mix to something too heavy for the mobian soldier to take. His thrusters quickly silenced and he began a series of bloody screams as he descended down to the city below.

"Go on ahead." Edge muttered, Raine responded instantly.

The sapphire hedgehog took careful, quick steps past the flying sentries while Edge ran forward along the path till he came at a direct standstill with the other soldiers. The thief brought both hands together, pressing the hilts of his sapphires blades together,where a zap of golden electricity snapped them together.

Bringing the swallow blade above his head, the thief began a steady clockwise rotation with arms, the blades revolution become faster and faster. As he swung faster, the hilts of the two reverse blades began to disconnect, a golden chain of energy responded from both the blades. The blades started to rotate in greater ranges than before and soon, enveloped the soldiers in a furry of slices.

Edge decided to cease the rotation and upon it's end, the soldiers merely fell, covered in the discarded metals of their own armor. He smiled, slightly amused, before entering a jogging spree in an attempt to catch up with his friend.

"Any idea's?" Raine yelled at her partner as he ran up.

The two found themselves skidding to a stop in column overlooking the city itself. Edge paced himself slowly, his boots clanking across the metal walkway. Raine cupped her right hand on her cheek, her elbow resting on her crossed left arm. She paced lightly across the metal walkway before curiously glancing down to the city below.

Above the hustle and bustle of the civilians were the gear tubes and roadways that lead way to Megalo station itself. Without warning, she pressed forward and leaped off the stadium, much to Edge's dismay. Watching what seemed like his comrades supposed suicide, the ivory hedgehog scrambled to the edge, as fast as lighting, and jumped off along with her.

* * *

**Location: Megalo Station **

**Area: Lower Region: Cyvix Center, road links**

**Time: 11:56p.m.**

"What are G.U.N after?" the rosy hedgehog known as Gemini wondered.

The CEO had managed to avoid the onslaught of the thieves and work his way after them, preferring to the lower region route over the upper region. The rosy hedgehog also had no trouble tracking G.U.N, they left bigger tracks then an Elephant. Figuring them to be following the thieves, he silently shadowed behind them, scanning any and all things he could use to his advantage should he be attacked.

The military operatives had led the rosy pink hedgehog to the cylinder of Megalo Station; Cyvix roads. This particular area was string of every road imaginable, gear tubes, gear roads, anti craft roads, low plate roads, and railroads. These roads, which ran straight through the Megalo Station, started a rapid corkscrew around the entire station that they were normally known as a free amusement ride. Here, many civilians would ride around before entering the station to be automatically sent off to their location.

To the rose sibling, it was a maze of roads and if he wasn't careful, he could be easy roadkill. Silent in footsteps, he made his way on the far side of the low plate roads, roads with small anti grav units for cars to easily glide across them. The hedgehog gave a slight grin at the setting of this city. It was his kind of city, comforting and willing to take a gamble with their money.

The entire road the rosy hedgehog was located on was rather glossy and painted gold. Running down the middle of entire stream of roads were glass units holding rods with negative electrical charges. Inside gears were negative electrical charges which in the end helped repel the gears from the ground and allow them to glide smoothly down the lanes. However, at this moment, no civilian extreme gears were located on this entire area. Side rails peered all around the road, shielding gears from getting in any accidents that might throw them off.

Gemini gently peered his head around a strict right turn to see several G.U.N sentries located around this entire strip of road. The soldiers seemed to be quickly setting up posts and blockades, determined to keep civilians safe and certain intruders from escaping the city. Several soldiers knelled down to the ground, their backs to Gemini, holding several assault rifles and sub machine guns.

"Easy takeout." the CEO muttered softly.

He casually stepped out of hiding and began walking his way towards unsuspecting sentries, two in number. As he walked forth, a spiral of cloudy dark energy began to warp it's way around him. What started as dark series of static became a wall of darkness as another person began to form. The darkness began to carefully mold together, forming a copy likened to Gemini himself.

The two twin hedgehogs calmly raised their hands up as small insignificant bolts of dark energy began to sprinkle around their finger tips. Once sparks, now dark flames, the duo lunged forth and took hold of both soldiers by their leather collars before pulling them away into the darkness of the city. A single Gemini soon resurfaced, a smug grin plastered over his face.

He quickly barreled behind sentry weapons as the shriek of fear filled the air. Amber eyes gazed into the air to see two figures plummeting down to the ground below; Gemini saw it to be the two previous intruders who brought G.U.N into this sense of aggravation.

Falling from the deep dark magenta sky were two hedgehogs, ivory and sapphire respectively. The two entities revealed themselves as the thieves before. As Raine descended towards the metal road, her figure began to radiate in a veil of fuchsia energy. Her descent startlingly decreased and her boots made a small clunk as she landed. Edge, however, wasn't as lucky.

Screaming from the get go, the ivory hedgehog flipped around and landed feet first against the road. Flesh against metal wasn't the best sound in the world but the ivory thief merely tried to walk it off, to no avail.

"Damn, Woman!" Edge said viciously," Why jump off the gardens?"

"We got closer to G.U.N didn't we?" she questioned.

"No." the thief muttered.

She merely grinned at his misery but he was interested in something else. The two had landed within a closed off section secured by G.U.N...but there are no soldiers around. Considering the scare that the thieves had managed, G.U.N would have been all over the place. This reeked of suspicion, in other words, someone got here first.

Edge brought out his right twin blade and immediately stabbed the tip into the road. A slight crack of light began to unravel itself, creeping towards the area where Gemini lay. Gemini's amber eyes watched as the crack descended down to his location. Eyes widening, Gemini leaped out of the way as golden vigil raised itself from the air.

As Gemini rocketed into the night sky, Edge leaped up to join the rose hedgehog. Instinctively, the rose adversary raised his arm and let Edge's blade slide into his grasp before clenching his fist, taking hold of the blade. Following the momentum of the swing, Gemini spun horizontally before chucking the ivory thief straight down to the ground.

Edge quickly spun around and made a ruff landing, skidding across the ground with his daggers dragging through the metal.

"Your reaction time isn't as good as I thought." the rose hedgehog mocked, landing gently from the air.

Edge hopped up from the ground and returned the rose CEO's amber stare with his own stagnant glare.

"Gemini Rose." Edge stated, " CEO and founder of Rose industries. I've heard many things about you, none of them too flattering." the thief muttered, hints of disgust throughout his voice.

"Edge Nighthart, phantom thief of the Nightlight Requiem." Gemini recited slowly. " Your reputation proceeds you, everything about you seems to be correct. Brawn but no brain" he responded, keeping a nice, cool demeanor.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" Edge questioned, keeping an eye on the roses moves.

"I don't know. Is it too much for your brain to comprehend?" Gemini asked sympathetically.

"Ouch..okay, tell me why your here, Rose?" Edge questioned in a threatening tone.

Gemini's overall mood seemed to mellow down and a serious tone washed over the CEO, causing Edge to eye him suspiciously.

"The Exilon key." Gemini spoke, Edge's eyes rose in curiosity, " What is it?"

"Wait..that's what you came here for?" Raine interrupted, stepping into the conversation.

"I saw the damage you did when you arrived her in Megalo Station, you talked about the Exilon Key." Gemini explained, " What is it?"

"You must have heard some rumors about it since your interested." Edge muttered quietly.

"And seeing that you two are after it, you must be whizzes at it's secrets." Gemini continued.

"And that makes you think that we'll tell all about it." Edge finished, turning away from the CEO.

"A generous donation can be given to you if you let me know exactly what the artifact." Gemini bribed, a grin on his face.

"You've got be out of your.."

"Fine, we'll let you know." Edge interrupted.

"What!" Raine said, surprisingly shocked. " Your gonna tell him?"

"He can't do anything with it if he wanted to." Edge retorted adamantly.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into." Raine said in regret.

The thief closed his eyes. When they reopened, they gazed up into the starry sky.

"The Exilon keys can be considered cheat codes to surpass fate" he said simply.

"Keys?" Gemini asked.

"Yep, that key that we're after is only part of the puzzle." Edge explained," There are six keys which represent the following terms: Mind, Body, Heart, Soul, Material possession, and unification. The first five correspond to the meaning."

"In other words. Material possession is a physical key, the one located here." Raine continued. " The other four: mind, body, heart, and soul are..unique."

"Unique?"

"Those four are keys that bind themselves to mobians through special means. For example, the mind key is bonded to one mobians mind, and the body key is tattooed to some mobian in the world. I think you can piece together what the other keys go to. How they bond to mobians is one of the great mysteries of the world." Raine said, partially awed.

"Yeah, I understand." Gemini complied.

"The unification key is special, no one knows where to get it." Edge started. "The other keys are easy to find because once you get one key, it automatically programs itself to seek out the other keys."

"But if someone does find the unification key, they don't need the others." Raine added in, " If not, the other keys will make a unification key."

"The keys are magnificent. Sometimes, a person, bonded with a key, can alter fate like save a dying animal or ending a mobian's life just by touch though they probably don't know how to control it."

"This is all interesting, but what exactly is the point of gathering all the keys?" Gemini asked impatiently.

"Ah, that's the best part." Edge said, slightly excited, " When all keys are gathered, you get special entrance to the Sin of Mobius. There, the keys open up Minivera's Graveyard!"

"Minivera's Graveyard?" Gemini questioned.

"C'mon Gemini, stay with me here..I'll make it short since we don't have time. Minivera is the mobian goddess of fate. She governs when all our lives end." Edge said simply.

"Yes, Mobian history, I know that already." Gemini said, slightly pestered, " I mean, what about the graveyard?"

"The keys give you access to her graveyard where you can change the very essence of fate itself." Edge said, " Whenever a mobian dies, their soul return to the gods and are held inside the graveyard, almost like a purgatory of sorts." the thief explained.

"With the key, if there's a person who you want back, you can bring him/her back. If you want to extend your fate, go right on ahead. It's literally the place that can grant you eternal damnation or eternal life." Edge continued to explain.

"It isn't without it's consequences, though." Raine interrupted, " Even if you bring back your beloved one, that doesn't mean they'll live a life full of rainbows and lollypops. There's a catch. Yeah, you can bring them back, but their destiny, their fate, is determined by how much of their soul you can maintain as you leave the graveyard."

"In other words, you must bond them to your soul. Lose your train of thought and there gone for good, probably you too." Edge finished.

"That's it?" Gemini questioned, somewhat pleased by the subject.

"Yeah, pretty much." Edge said, " Now answer me this...why do you want to know about it?"

Gemini smirked. " I could ask you the same thing."

Edge merely shook his head in compliance. " I'm not after the keys to resurrect someone close to me. If anyone close to me died, then they probably deserved it." the ivory thief spoke, no hints of emotion in his voice.

"Even for a thief, you sound like a heartless bastard." Gemini spoke, distaste in the thief's words.

"It takes one to know one." the thief responded casually.

"Well played." Gemini said, smirking somewhat.

"Now answer me." Edge said gruffly, slowly reeling his twinblades by his side.

"There is someone that I want to see." Gemini spoke, his voice soft and clear,"...and maybe you can help."

"Your joking, right?"

Raine felt the necessity to pull Edge over, abet roughly. She glared at the thief as he began to smile, ideas forming in his mind.

"Don't even think about!" She yelled, pointing a finger towards the rose hedgehog.

"Why not?" He said, slightly aggravated at his partner, " He's a multi millionaire with extensions everywhere... you must be crazy to reject that." he whispered.

"We're going after the keys, located around this planet." Raine explained, trying to sound sincere,"No amount of fame, power, or secrecy will protect us from that."

He rolled his eyes at her comment, "I know...but." he started, staring at the rose hedgehog, " He wouldn't have asked if there wasn't a person he wanted to see... I don't know, I feel we have similar things in common." He finished, eyes on the ground.

"What happened to, if anyone close to me died, then they probably deserved it." She imitated, putting on a tough guy voice.

"Look I say a lot of things." Edge said, angrily. 

"Because you don't want to seem sensitive." She finished for him, " You would seem like a better person if you admitted your feelings. You sound like Audi." she teased.

"I'm not like Audi!" he groaned, slightly embarrassed.

"Like teacher, like student." she responded, ruffling his spiky white hair.

Ignoring her, he turned towards Gemini, a serious frown adorned on his muzzle, " If you give us the resources, alliance, and control...we'll let you use the keys for your own gain." the ivory thief spoke, his voice low and concrete.

Gemini snickered, " You have yourself a deal, Edge."

"Hope you know what your doing?" Raine shrugged, walking away from the other hedgehog's.

"When haven't I?" the ivory hedgehog asked.

"So,do you have any leads to where the key might be?" Gemini asked the two hedgehogs.

"We know some robot called Vega has it but we don't know where he is." Edge responded.

"It looks like it's your lucky day then."

The newly formed trio quickly turned around to find a voice but found nothing else but miles of road and abandoned G.U.N vehicles. The team was too distracted to notice the distant noise of rotating blades that lay above several G.U.N choppers as they dashed toward the scene. One of the helicopters seemed to be more prestigious, being the only silver copter out of all 8 coal colored helicopters. The trio finally fell into the situation as the air came rushing towards them, compliments of the helicopters.

Eight beams of light fell open the heroes as the helicopters lowered closer to the road. Raine redrew her sword and fired off several rounds of bullets as the sword edge flipped over to reveals its gun mix. The bullets whizzed towards the silver helicopter only to rebound off it's glistening, metal shell. The remaining helicopters stood in the air while the silver one finally touched down on the metal road. Like opening gates, the doors of the helicopter shimmered open and the being that Edge had been looking for finally emerged.

"Vega." Edge said viciously

"Ah, thieves." Vega said, no hint of emotion in his voice, " Are you having fun destroying this city?"

"Actually, I'm a little disappointed." Edge joked about.

"I'm sure you all enjoy jokes but this isn't a laughing matter." Vega said, " You violated rules, destroyed this city, and ended many of the lives that went into G.U.N all in the name of a folk legend key."

"Pretty much."

The robot reached into the helicopter behind, taking an item folded in linen. After that, he waved to the helicopters causing them to retreat away from the area, prompting looks of confusion from all three hedgehog's. He removed the linen to show the Exilon Key, as bright as ever.

"Your willingly sending away your backup?" Gemini said, slightly shocked, "You must have a death wish."

"Don't under estimate him." Raine said silently, lowering her sword to her hip but still retaining her fighting position.

"You should listen to that girl," Vega explained, " I'm not as helpless as you think."

"No amount of fire power could even stop us." Edge smirked, obliviously confident.

"I guess I should give you and explanation of my abilities." Vega suggested.

"Yeah, enlighten us." Edge responded.

"You see, my current upgrade allows me to transform the metals around to create machinery monsters, weapons, and works of all kind." Vega began, pacing slowly around the heroes.

At that moment, Edge's body began to drain of blood as he figured out exactly what Vega was getting to.

"We happen to be in a city of metal, even the road is metal." Vega continued, gazing all around the city. "This means..I have all the reinforcement I need to take you thieves down."

Vega immediately pressed his hands into the road, cybernetic sapphire lines traveling erratically around the entire area. Caught off by the rush of energy, the trio could only watch as the lines began to cover every piece of metal around the immediate area.

"Everyone, on your toes." Raine warned.

As if on cue, pieces of metal, covered in the sapphire lines, began to rip and tear from their original places. Pieces of sheet metal, lamp post, plating, and other various pieces began to twirl around the mechanical enemy almost like a tornado enveloping the area.

They began to converge on Vega, crashing against the ground he stood on. However, instead of impaling the robot, they began to stop at odd places along his bodu, forming metal armor. The odds and ends of these imperfect metals began to create the likes of a monster only seen in fairy tales. The mechanical monster resembled a human like figure, though shrouded with uneven pieces of metal scattered around it's body.

"Dear Lord." Edge breathed out, unable to find any other words to describe the beast.

"I'd like to see you take the key now!" Vega yelled.

The newly formed behemoth slammed it's claw like hands down onto the road and let out a roar, it's sound waves vibrating across the area. It's arms were broken pieces of metal assembled to look like grizzly bear paws. It's head was something of human, red LED eyes and a mouth full of rotating blades and burst of fire. It's torso was fine tuned and held in orb in which Vega was located in. The legs were that of a dog on it's hind legs, bent and muscular. The beast let out on more roar before raising it's gigantic arm into the air.

"Now begins your true test!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: How was it? **

**Enjoy the new trivia section.**

**TRIVIA**

**This chapter was rewritten twice. Once because of writers block, the second to match with chapter 3 which was written before this**

**There are 5 scenarios in this story, each depicting characters as they fulfill their quest. ( This is one scenario) Once all 5 are done, there is a sixth last one which will be the epic finale to the plot beneath each scenario**

**This scenario might be the longest**

**Each of them might meet with each other which shall be abbreviated as sort of a chapter special**

**Edge was never meant to be in this sequel because he sorta screwed up the first story. I added him in only because I thought of this scenario**

**I threw away all the other scenario's from the first story but incorporated some of the events into the new ones.**


	3. Manipulation at it's Finest

**A/N: Next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

**CHRONICLES OF FATE**

**Chapter 3: Manipulation at it's finest**

* * *

**Location: Megalo Station **

**Area: Lower Region: Cyvix Center, road links toward Megalo Station**

**Time: N/A**

The creature of shinning metal that held Vega raised up it's monstrous paw like hands, the sky thundering from it's presence. In the few seconds the heroes used to gaze at it's god like visage, the hand came plummeting down towards the road. The instinct for the three heroes were to dodge but Vega made sure to keep the heroes right where he wanted them. As the right arm came down, the creatures left arm, pulsating with grinding sparks between metal, grasped the underside of the road and began to twist it with all his might, the columns of steel bending to his whim.

This caused the heroes to fall mercy to his crushing hand. The mechanical behemoth slammed its hand down against the road. The brutal weight and force was too powerful for the road to handle as it's multiple columns began to crumble into fine dust. Vega watched with a smile, hidden in his helmet, as the three intruders began to scrape down into the abyss of the city. However, not even a beast can keep a good team down.

Gemini was the first to leave the group as he slid down the road. Dark energy bathed around him, a clone of himself appeared behind him which he caught hold of, levering himself along the road. The clone heaved with all his might and chucked Gemini up to where he wall ran across the turning road to land on the next stable link, opposite to the beast that held Vega. Raine slowly skidded to a stop along the overturning road, the metal soles of her boots colliding against the road in a burst of sparks. She quickly left her spot and sprinted forwards as fast as her legs would take her before leaping up, Gemini grabbing a hold of her in mid air. Edge was the last, slowly descending as his blade impacted the road surface, sparks tickling his fur. Feeling urgent, he threw his blade which extend with chaos energy and managed to tack the edge of the stable road above him. Gemini and Raine quickly grabbed a hold of the chain of golden energy attached to his blade and lifted him up as he swung to the road.

The ivory thief scrambled up to the road and fell on his back while Gemini proceeded to help him up. While Vega watched on, the team noticed how he seemed to be on a broken part of the road; the road that Vega broke had left deep scars along the surface that his machine stood on.

Edge quickly came to ledge of the road they stood on and held his hand out. Closing his eyes in concentration, the glove that masked his right hand began to pulsate with a maroon aura, soft and pleasant. As his eyes opened, the aura began to crackle under pressure as his hand tightened.

"**Zero Wave**" The hedgehog bellowed, extending his hand fully forward.

Opening his hand, a beam of ruby energy, fifteen feet in diameter, shot across the thundering, night sky, emanating the entire area in a glossy red hue. Vega ordered the machine to bring it's arms up to defend, but the behemoth itself was not what Edge was aiming at. The beam slowly curved down, a few feet from the mechanical monster, and struck the very ground he was standing on. At first, the beam merely brushed against the wall of steel but eventually the road couldn't fare against the blast of white hot energy.

Behind his form fitted helmet, Vega's eyes grew wide as he saw the road disappear in fragments. He grew into panic and urged the behemoth machine to lunge into the air, unfortunately to no avail. The road disappeared and the mechanical monster plummeted down into the lower city. The ruby hue located from zero wave quickly disappeared as Edge withdrew his hand.

"That was close." Edge whispered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Unfortunately, the battle was far from over.

From the recesses of the deep dark, the behemoth emerged, lunging through the air. It's rotating paws grasped the massive suspended road and managed to force it's weight onto the road, bending it to a 90 degree angle. Edge, located in front of the rest, was caught falling down the angled road and was able get a glimpse of mechanical beast's head...maybe glimpse isn't the right word.

He carved his blades into the flesh of the road and stood still as the behemoth climbed it's way up. Both hands grasped the side of the road and pulled it's head up to face the ivory thief, the color draining from his fur and face. The beast let out a mighty, vibrating roar which sent off destructive sound waves everywhere. Inside the beast's mouth was a rotating cycle of vicious metal blades and a pit of fire as hot as the circles of hell itself. It's red LED lights glared with eyes only a devil could have.

The ivory thief felt powerless at that moment, watching the pit of hell absorb him. The heat, though situated slightly far from away Edge, was enough to slightly singe his snow white fur. However, the rotating blades were close enough to draw fresh blood from his muzzle. Before the hedgehog could say goodbye to his life, his eyesight started to dim to a dark hue. He quickly began to panic, thinking he was blind but the deep fire from the throat of the enemy convinced him otherwise. He could her a loud bang behind him and looked up to see a fiery comet flying towards him.

"**Dark Comet!**" a voice bellowed.

From above was the rose sibling, engulfed in the fiery gaze of a shell made of dark chaos energy. The speed of the attack was astounding, even Edge nor Vega could even think of a way to defend against the incoming attack should they face it. However, Edge was lucky, Vega was the only target of this attack. Gemini slammed right into the face of the machine and pieces of broken, burnt, and torn metal graced the air as the behemoth roared in false pain. The machine also dealt with the struggle to keep hold of the road as the attack pushed him farther back. Eventually, Gemini managed to burrow so far into the machine as to force a reboot, stopping the machine dead in it's tracks. It wasn't long before Gemini quickly flew out of the machine and slid to the top of the bent road where he threw down his hand towards the ivory hedgehog.

"Give me one of your blades!" Gemini yelled, his voice filled with urgency.

Edge complied and shot his right blade towards Gemini, who grasped it and began to pull the thief up by the chain connected to the blade. Once at the top, Edge collapsed over the ground and began to regulate his breathing while laying a hand over his heart to make sure he wasn't having a heart attack. 

Gemini merely turned his head to and gazed forward to see Raine long gone, no evidence of her anywhere. Wondering if she had abandoned them, his question was soon answered when the humming of a gear engine echoed around the barren area. From the ground, came Raine in a normal G.U.N assault vehicle, probably a left over soldiers from long before.

She hopped off and said in a quickened tone, "Get in, lets get out of here."

"Hold on.." Edge cried out, still on the floor, " I need a break."

"We have no time." Raine argued, pointing towards the car.

"Where are we heading?" Gemini interrupted.

"The Megalo Station." Raine answered, dragging the ivory hedgehog to the back of the vehicle, " From there, we'll get a grav train ride to Westopolis. "

"That is something I shall not allow!" A voice bellowed in anger.

The sound of grinding metal began to echo and slowly, the behemoth began to awaken. It gave off the roar of a thousand lions and began to crawl up on the road, revealing Vega to be in the center of the broken machine.

"I admit, that last attack was something that caught me by surprise, but do not think that I will allow you traitors to get away." Vega commented.

"Lets go!" Edge yelled, pointing towards the vehicle.

Edge opened the back door of the assault vehicle and sat beside the right door while Gemini took the left door. Raine ran to the front of the vehicle, the engine still humming, and strapped herself in before jamming her foot against the gas pedal. Vega tried a quick punch with the behemoth but missed as the three heroes left, fish tailing a little as the grav vehicle tried to pick up speed.

"Don't think you can get away." Vega laughed maniacally.

The pieces of metal located around the mechanized monster began to morph slowly until jet like engines revealed itself on the back of the mechanical monstrosity. In a burst of fiery heat and flames, Vega was off and after the heroes. Raine quickly gazed at her blind spot to see Vega piloting his monstrous machine after them. She turned towards the back and watched as Edge and Gemini merely gazed in awe while she did all the hard work.

"Get off your lazy asses and take that guy down!" the pale blue hedgehog shouted overhead.

"With what?" Edge said in confusion.

"This is a G.U.N assault vehicle," she explained, "There's a turret above us and guns in the back..which your located in!" she yelled.

"Gotcha." they replied, sheepishly.

Gemini brought his head out of the vehicle, took one look at Vega before beginning to climb the top of the vehicle. As he made his way, several paths of metal fell from the behemoth, revealing a range of rotating turrets. Vega could only cackle as he lit the sky up in a steady stream of bullets cascaded towards the assault vehicle.

Gemini immediately hung in his tracks and took a deep breath before swinging into the turret, escaping the stream of fire. He steadied himself, took hold of the wheel controlling the turret and began to fire. Responding to his attack, the turret began to pump it's two guns back and forth, forcing endless armies of bullets towards the mechanical behemoth. The hot pieces of metal collided towards the rotating pieces of machinery that created the monster. Many bullets managed to chip against the metal, but others merely deflected off the gallant machine that stood.

Meanwhile, Edge curiously scoped the room that was the trunk of the armored assault vehicle. His eyes immediately caught site of a weapon he could definitely use. Laying about the corners of the vehicle were stacked RPG's by the plenty. He hefted the rocket launcher onto his shoulder and walked towards the open doors of the vehicle. The sight slowly connected towards the face of the machine and Edge grinned.

"C'mon, die you son of a."

In a press of a button, the rocket was sent soaring across the sky, mashing into the face of the mechanical beast. The explosion, in Edge's eyes, was a magnificent moment. Gemini even ceased firing the turret as he watched the explosion take place. The air was filled with of several pieces of metal, the ground echoing with the sound of metal colliding against metal.

Ruby fires flew away from the burnt remains of the metal madness. Smoke slowly filled the air and covered the now starry night sky. The armored vehicle skidded to a stop as all three heroes ceased their actions to stare in awe at the damage they did. As they stopped, Raine was taken away from the explosion as she finally got a glimpse of where they had ended up.

The team spent their whole time running that they didn't notice that they had made it to the entrance into the tubes leading the Megalo station sorting system. This could be considered an intersection of sorts. The gears entering the station would fly through a rounding system before entering the actual stadium. Following a dark tunnel, a voice command would ask where you planned on going. From there, you would be transferred into what looked like a bottomless, colossal area which controlled all the movement of the vehicles. They would be sorted to the correct tunnel, lower or upper. A rail would take you to your designated tunnel you'd be on your way towards that destination.

As she gazed at the mesoplex, Edge and Gemini were busy looking at the mess they created.

"Alright!" The ivory thief yelled, admiring the sparks, " That jackass didn't stand a chance."

"I agree." Gemini replied.

"So," Edge started, "Who are you using the keys for?" the ivory thief asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gemini responded, a little distant on the subject.

"That's the second time you said that..the key isn't for my personal gain." Edge answered, " I'm collecting them for someone."

"You don't look like the type to owe anyone favors, thief." Gemini went on, slightly bewildered.

"I'm collecting them for a certain person." the thief spoke.

"I'm guess it's this Audi guy that Raine teased." Gemini inquired.

"Yeah, not many know his name but you might better know him as the ring leader inside the Nightlight Requiem." Edge explained.

"I see." Gemini said, more intrigued.

"All the more reason to keep you from these keys." A monstrous voice echoed, forcing the heroes on their toes.

A wave of small tremors started to burst through the metal road they were on. Automatically, the trio ran back to the assault vehicle. As the last hero hopped in, the raging fires was disbanded as the behemoth charged forward. Though damaged by the recent missile, the pieces of metal still managed to meld enough for Vega to control the raging machine.

The assault vehicle was off in a matter of seconds with Vega viciously after it. However, the trio didn't have to go far. Since they were located right at the start of the roundabout tube into the station, the trio merely dashed into the opening while behemoth collided into the tube. Unfortunately for Vega, his mechanized beast was too big to even fit a body part, beside it's head, into the actual roadway. Vega screamed in anger as he tried to press on into the tube; the head of the behemoth began to spit fire and metal scraps out in anger.

"Take that ya mechanical bulldog." the thief yelled, " Now we just sit back and allow this place to take us to our next destination." Edge said in a relaxed tone, leaning back into the machine.

"And that might be?" Gemini questioned, seemingly pressing for information.

"Were going to Westopolis." Raine explained, turning the vehicle slowly as they flew through the roundabout, " From there, we'll talk to Audi about the key and maybe come back to get the key from Vega."

"I see." Gemini responded, a slight smirk on his face.

"As far as I can tell, this mission was a straight failure, but maybe we still have time." Edge inquired.

"It's not worth it anymore." Raine interjected, " Lets just get back, take a breather, and figure out our next plan."

"Fine..but I don't like it." Edge mumbled.

The assault vehicle finished it's roundabout and finally entered a dark hall which led into Megalo Station itself. Edge casually gazed up at the twin row of lights, located on the roof, flying past them as they sped through. Eventually the vehicle came to a halt in front of twin steel doors. A platform they hovered over gently attracted the vehicle down and in response, Raine turned off the vehicle.

"_What is your destination?_" a robotic voice said over an intercom.

"We're going to train station B-set, heading to Westopolis." Raine yelled out.

"_Processing....processing...processing...processing complete...station B-set, destination..Westopolis." _the computer complied.

"Alright, we're in." Edge huffed out, reclining into one of the back seats again, closing his eyes.

With an eerie shimmer, the steel doors began to slowly spread apart, unraveling the gargantuan center of the station. The entire area was a diluted sapphire fortress of moving platforms and tunnels. On the wall of the whole dome were thousand upon thousands of tunnels leading to some of the many of the locations around Mobius.

The platform which stood beneath the assault vehicle began to rumble before levitating into the air. Instantly they were shot through a a series of metal rings, speeding towards a rail upwards.

"Something doesn't feel right." Edge muttered, raising his blades.

"Why might that be?" Gemini questioned, relaxing in one of the seats.

"Whenever we think we're out of the blue...something just ends up f..."

A distant rumbling, enough to shake the entire dome, began to echo throughout the area. The heroes instinctively looked back to see part of the wall of the dome crumble into pieces of fine dust as a giant mechanical monstrosity burst through area. The beast revealed itself to be Vega, his anger growing though unnoticeable through his helmet.

Vega knew the insides and outsides of the entire city and station and so he didn't even need to gaze down to know that ground was located at least 4,000 feet below sea level, which in other cases meant that the one jump meant an instant ticket down a bottomless hole. He instantly made the behemoth lunge out into the opening, it's sight focused on platform that held the trio.

"Your journey ends tonight!" Vega roared out, eyes turned towards the ivory thief.

The behemoth crashed beside the platform and managed to scrape the side, causing the platform to spin around the rail. Raine watched out in horror as Edge was forcefully ejected out of the assault vehicle. Gemini rocked back and forth in the trunk of the truck before flying out the doors as they broke from the force of the behemoth. He latched on to the knob of the right door as he fell out and then and there, got a glimpse of the item they sought.

Located one foot above the shield that held Vega was the shinning brilliance, the Exilon Key.

"Edge, the Exilon key is above Vega!" Gemini informed.

As the rose hedgehog yelled out in urgency, the ivory thief was quickly trying to recover from the forced ejection from the assault vehicle. His color mixed eyes slowly draped open, watching the platform he was on pass by, getting farther away from him by the second. To the left was Vega, in his machine, coming slightly closer to him. It took the thief several seconds before he realized that he was drifting down the endless hole that was Megalo Station.

His motion was slow, elegant, almost frame by frame. The thief reached behind his back and from within, brought out his right hand twinblade. His left arm mirrored his previous action and brought out the left hand blade. With quick aim, Edge chucked the left blade into the air, accompanied by a golden chain of energy from the hilt to his hand. The projectile pierced straight into the shell of the creature, his intended target. He yanked on the chain and was propelled straight at the beast, busy with it's own agenda.

Up on the platform, Raine had recovered from her shock and leaped out of the armored car. At the south side, she saw the hands of the beast clawing at the edge of the metal carrier, keeping hold for dear life. She unsheathed her sword and ran towards the right arm of the beast. With a quick slice, Raine sliced through the pinky finger of the beast right hand. Following up, she spun around before slicing through the sheet metal that was it's thumb.

Vega's cybernetic systems went onto high alert as he felt the creature's hands slipping. Meanwhile, Edge finally attached himself into the back of the creature. He shot his blade at the left hand of the mechanized monster and swung himself around it before latching on. Vega clearly saw the thief's movement and unlatched it's left arm before beginning a sequences of shaking in attempt to lose the ivory hedgehog. Edge anticipated that so he left his right blade attached to the beast's left arm. Soon the strength of the behemoth launched the hedgehog off the arm but what Vega didn't see was Edge being connected by a chain of energy between him and the behemoths arm. As Edge flew away from the arm, the chain began to stretch to it's max; in response, the ivory hedgehog grasped his left blade, extending it's reach with the golden chains. The right chain soon reached it's full separation and viciously tugged Edge back at the creature's left arm. Just feet from the arm, Edge spun around and swung his left hand blade, which augmented by his power, left a trail of silver energy in it's wake.

The shinning blade easily cleaved through the multiple skins of metal around the beast's mechanical arm. Vega's eyes grew wide as he watched the ivory thief saw right through his own creation's left arm. At first, the pieces just floated in the air, just like the emptiness of space. Eventually, gravity had to be victor in the end; the pieces of metal fell down, not another use for them left.

While this was going, Vega again felt urgency flowing through his mind as another one of his fingers suddenly went off, not doubt sliced away by Raine. He was running out of time, running out of options, and of course, running out of power. Gemini, who was still holding on to the door knob at the time, managed to push himself back into the vehicle and out the front to move back onto the platform.

Edge landed just inches beside Vega's shield, located on the mechanical monstrosity. Raine herself had prepared to finish Vega off by charging yet another gravity bomb in her grasp, much bigger than the last.

"Tine to finish the job." Edge said, sternly.

Crawling to the front of the shield that held Vega, Edge got a good look at the mechanized mobian. For seconds, the two exchanged glares as if they knew who that the match was over. Vega's armored head may have held back his emotions due to the disclosure of his face but he could already tell that Edge knew that the robot had been defeated.

The ivory thief felt nothing else should be said and climbed above the shield to grab the Exilon key. The large item firm in his grasp, the hedgehog quickly leaped away as Raine's attack commenced. On top of the platform which was slowly moving up, trying to locate the tunnel, Raine had finished charging her orb of energy and shot it across the field to where it collided into the leftover fingers of the mechanized terror.

As per every enemy, a field of fuchsia energy surrounded the whole creature before gravity started to increase, bringing Vega down. The power of gravity increased so much, causing the fingers attached to the platform to break through the platform, taking Raine and part of the platform down with him. The ivory thief already accessed the situation and shot his left blade towards Raine, to which she grabbed hold off.

Weighted down a significant amount, Edge was only able to grasp the edge of the platform, rather what was left of it. The key in his right hand and his left hand holding the chain that kept Raine from falling to his demise, Edge could only sigh as their mission was completed.

"That's all she wrote, I guess." Edge mumbled, turning towards Gemini, " Hey, can you help us up?"

Gemini walked over to where Edge lay and reached for Edge's hand over the balcony of the platform. With forceful skill, Gemini began to heave Edge up by the hand until they were at least at equal height.

"There we go, thanks for the.."

The thief's eyes suddenly grew wide as he gazed at Gemini, a smug grin over the rose's face.

"What are you doing?" Edge asked, fear evident in his voice.

The ivory hedgehog's eyes slowly lowered from Gemini's face to his right hand which was engulfed in dark static, just inches away from the ivory thief's face. In the short hours the trio had been together, the tables had turned. In these last seconds, Edge could remember all the things Raine said about not trusting him, how the thief wished he could rewind time just to screw up his past self for thinking about trusting this lowly trash bag. Gemini tightened his grip on Edge's hand, forcing the thief to relinquish the key to the Rose CEO.

"I guess this where our paths end." Gemini soothed, looking at the key as it slid close to him.

"Don't do it, Gemini.." Edge begged, fear in his voice

"I must thank you for revealing all the information about the Exilon key and it's perks." Gemini sneered, chuckling along the way, " The fact that you two fell for the sympathy trick is enough to make me shit my pants from laughing."

"You lied about resurrecting someone?" Edge asked, a malicious gaze evident at Gemini.

"No, it's the truth.." Gemini replied, chuckling slowly, " But I prefer working alone."

"It doesn't have to go down like this." Edge coaxed, eying the orb of dark energy near his face.

"Now if I remember, I just take the train and from there use the key's guiding system to find all the keys, maybe when I gain access to the graveyard, I can save you just to repay the favor." Gemini wondered out loud.

"You can't be serious?" Edge sneered.

"Oh yes I am, I'll let you fall to your death." Gemini said, laughing manically, "If you survive, G.U.N will break your ass in..if you die, well then your story ends here."

"Don't you dare!" Edge threatened, his eyes radiating in a golden hue, "You do this..and I'll hunt your ass down, you'll have nowhere to run to."

"You say that now.." Gemini spoke, his face close to the thief, " But I wonder if you can back that up?"

"Try me."

The blast from Gemini's hand began increasing in size, the area beginning to darken all around them.

"**Dark Cannon!**" Gemini bellowed.

A muffled screech occurred as the orb of energy exploded in the ivory thief's face. The furious blast at close range caused the thief's body to go limp, the pain no doubt causing him to black out. Gemini grinned as he let go of Edge's arm, watching the body of the thief descend towards the ground, smoke and burnt clothes flying off the body. Raine, still holding on to Edge's blade, also began to fall down to the depths of the station. Since she was fully awake, it didn't take her much energy to slowly guide her body to one of tunnels along the walls. She grasped her hand on one of the tunnels, halting her fall entirely. She urgently pushed herself up into the tunnel and watched as Edge descended down into the depths of the station.

"Dammit!" Raine yelled, watching Edge drift down towards the ground below.

Eventually the ivory thief disappeared into the abyss, beyond the eyesight of the sapphire hedgehog. Deciding to not go after Gemini, she quickly launched a orb of gravitational force down into the abyss, hoping it caught the hedgehog. Calming down somewhat, she could only gaze up and watch as the broken platform that held Gemini rose to it's tunnel before rocketing off. She sighed before walking out of the tunnel, getting a look at the tunnels around her.

" I told you not put your trust in him, people like him only try to break others down." Raine said, stressed out.

She finally gazed up, noticing the Gemini leave the premiss of the Megalo Station, Exilon key in hand. She reached into her leg carrier and brought out a phone. She frowned lightly before lifting her phone to her ear, making a short call.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: And so ends chapter 3 and this small arc which will bring us out of this scenario to go continue into a new one for a bit. Well tell me what you think, was it good, could it use some more whatevers and stuff like that? Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 4 progress came to 50% percent so I'd thought I'd release this. However, chapter 4 wont be released until chapter 5 is complete or close to completion.**

**Shot out to DJ-SlashMusika21, he's an awesome author with 4 great stories worth the time. Please check those stories out! Review his work! Or I'll end this story by tragically killing everyone using bricks...yeah, that could make a good ending. lol**

**TRIVIA**

**The ending for this chapter was actually planned to be much more heartwarming..but hell to heartwarming.**

**This chapter was rewritten once.**

**It's was planned for this chapter to be much bigger, but then we might reached at least over 7,000 in words. Chapters like that will only appear in the finale of each scenario.**

**Vega could be considered an obsolete version of Abyssal from Distortion of Chaos so I scrapped him but brought him back for this story.**

**There is even a more advanced robot than Abyssal called Abyssion, slated to appear in Distortion of Chaos and Chronicles if possible.**

**Raine was originally never meant to be in this story, she was originally taking place of a character you'll see later when this is continued. ( she still has an important part to two scenarios where her character will develop)**


	4. Static Cling

**A/N:The start of the next scenario**

**Sonic stages belong to Sonic Team/SEGA**

**OC's belong to Respective authors**

* * *

**CHRONICLES OF FATE**

**Chapter 4: Static Cling**

* * *

_**Shadows of Destiny**_

_**Why rebel against Destiny? Because it doesn't benefit you.**_

* * *

**Location: Metal City**

**Area: Highway system, heading towards town square.**

**Time: 7:34 pm. **

"Don't let the target escape!" A soldier yelled.

"Just try to catch up." a voice responded.

In the hustle and bustle of metal city was a shadowed figure, weaving it's way through the torrent of the citizens along the sidewalks. Apologizing as the figure ran through, the civilians couldn't even pay attention as their focus lay on the entities chasing after it.

Several feet above the civilians flew several G.U.N robots. The metal city automatons were sleek frames with bulky ivory armor surrounding their torsos. Instead of feet, the mechanical creations had slightly bent rocket boosters, adorned with red and silver armor, which could resembled animals on their hind legs. The left arm of the vicious robots, covered in scarlet armor, were shields which could be linked to the protection of the bullets. The right arm, however, hid a a rather large cannon to which any civilian could guess it's use. In middle of the robot were engraved writings saying,

_Elemental Hazard team_

Seven cybertrons soared straight over the civilians, prompting few to cower down in fear from the rush of wind. Pushing between the crowd were several G.U.N sentries, armed with several sub machine guns with red dot sights. They began to bark orders, forcing the civilians to pave a path straight for the hidden entity.

"Fire if you have a clear shot!" A soldier barked out, aiming down his sights.

Some soldiers came to a stop and knelt down trying to get an aim, others continued forward. The lone mobian running away from the soldiers could only grin at the thick headed attempts of G.U.N. The figure suddenly felt the urge to give the soldiers exactly what they wanted. If they wanted to fight him, he'd give em exactly what they wanted and then some.

The figure banked left and ran through an alley with soldiers in hot pursuit. Even though regular alley's were known to be quite narrow, the escapee noticed how much space was located inside this area. He figured at least five minivans side by side couldn't even fill this place up. Though he ran for a long time, he finally came upon the dead end of the alley- exactly what he was looking for.

The unidentified escapee skidded to a stop, a small puddle of water below his feet. Instinctively, he was raised his arms into the air showing he was unarmed. The G.U.N sentries and robots shortly followed; several soldiers knelt down and brought aim towards the figure, red dots appearing all over the mysterious figure.

He merely looked at the dots before starting with, "Don't I look good with these dots?"

"You'd look good in prison stripes." A separate soldier inquired gruffly.

"Nah man, those attires have no fashion..no pizazz." The escapee responded, gesturing with his hands.

"How about we make you a special suit?"

The soldiers in front of the figure moved slightly away to make room for a more larger soldier who seemed to be the leader of the bunch. The new soldier was extremely bulky with platinum armor on his legs, arms and head. His torso was a scattered arrangement of black and red metals, with the letters _EHT_ engraved in the center. Attached to his back was a platinum arch which really served no purpose but to distinguish him from the other ranked officers. In his right hand was standard EHT spear with a large prongs pulsating with blue electricity.

With a wave of his hand, he gestured towards the soldiers to turn on their flashlights. Upon command, dozen of lights flew out, outlining the mysterious escapee.

"Dang man, lower the light show a little." the figure yelled, slightly irritated.

The lights revealed a golden dog with dirty blonde chest fur, the fur resembling the shape of a a heart. The canine had spiky medium blonde hair that peaked up, however most if not all the dog's hair was covered due to the red and white Christmas hat located on the top of his head, the puffball on the top radiating a jet black hue. One thing that stood out about the hound was a golden boomerang shaped bang of hair on his head. His eyes were strangely coal black, almost fake like. It didn't matter as his eyes seemed to be shielded with jet black sunglasses that he used to shield the flashlights. Around his neck was an orange bead necklace which had a green and orange jack-o'-lantern in the middle of it. He wore a sleeveless snow white hoodie which is partially open revealing his chest fur and physical figure. On the back of the hoodie is an ebony cross with a skeleton chained to it, a rose between its teeth. His shorts were a light black and gray, a black bandana wrapped around his left knee. In his back pockets are two white, black and blue scarves that hang down. The final touch is a pair of white and black sneakers, lightly soaked in water laying in the alley.

"Damien Angels, by order of G.U.N, the Elemental Hazard Team request that you admit defeat and return to G.U.N" The EHT general said, his voice firm.

"Any be probed by wires and violated in so many ways?" Damien questioned, feeling queasy from the thought, " NO thank you, I'd have to be a lunatic to be into stuff like that."

"Is that your final choice?" The general questioned.

"Let me think about it...YES!" Damien responded, adamant about his decision, " Why else would I would stay away from you guys.

"Ok then, soldiers, full force ahead!" The general bellowed, watching his soldiers run forward.

Many ran toward the canine while the others stayed behind an began to shoot off rounds of ammo. As the bullets whizzed through the air, Damien could only smirk. He lead up from the air, watching the bullets impact the metal wall behind him. He leaped to the left, evading the bullets, before pushing his feet against the left wall. The force of his feet sent him zipping towards the three soldiers that previously rushed towards him.

As he approached the enemies, he held his right hand out, watching a shell of dark violet energy weave around his fingers. Soon the dark energy formed a much larger replica claw of his hand. In seconds, the soldiers fell down as Damien slashed right through them, his right claw pulsing with energy.

He immediately gestured towards the rest of the soldiers and said, " Anyone want more?"

The dog's taunting managed to provoke seven soldiers toward him. Of course, the dog didn't need to feel any worry. They were just G.U.N soldiers after all. A rush of lilac wind began to encase Damien as he began to spin horizontally, rapping the wind all around his body. The hurricane like spin began to absorb the soldiers into it's eye, against their will.

Damien slammed into the seven G.U.N soldiers, his powerful force ripping their armor away along with a shockwave sending them flying past the general. However, Damien wasn't done yet. The canine kept up his rotation and began a course straight for the general himself. General remained in his normal stance and awaited Damien's attack with no worry at all. The lilac storm collided into the General, the full force unleashed upon him. The only problem with this was that the attack did not affect the general. In the lilac hurricane, Damien whipped around before dealing a crushing punch against the general chest. The force from Damien's punch didn't match up against the general, abruptly ending the canine's attack.

The general let out a loud chuckle, but Damien wasn't laughing.

"Hehe, I never noticed how strong and handsome in that armor you are." Damien joked, slowly backing away from the EHT general.

"I suppose that's all you have?" the general asked, seemingly unimpressed.

With a snap of his hand, more soldiers came running into the alley, fully surrounding Damien.

"Surrender!" the soldiers yelled.

"Over my dead carcass." Damien sneered.

"That can be arranged." the general responded.

Damien immediately held his hands around his body, a ray of static began to pulsate around him. With a stretch of his hand, Damien released a shockwave of electromagnetic energy into the soldiers. Though they felt no pain, the soldiers felt a force of energy repel them into the metal wall surrounding the alley. When they tried to move, their armor would be attracted to the wall, keeping them lodged there to witness Damien vs the general. With all the soldiers disposed, Damien only had to deal with the general and he'd be home free.

"Ok, incredible hulk, your next." the golden hound said, smirking cockily.

"What power could you possibly use to stop me?" the general spoke, clearly over confident.

"I'll give you a taste of my signature move." Damien muttered, his eyes lighting up.

Damien's stance tensed and his right arm came out in the open. Like a vortex, raging winds of dark chaos energy began to swirl around into Damien's palm. Static and sapphire electricity began to pulsate through his fingers as the concentrated energy began to skyrocket. The energy began to mold into a sphere of dark energy, neatly fitting in the hound's palm. Smiling, the golden hound lifted the orb until it was level with his hip.

Immediately he charged forward, orb of energy in hand. The general stood his ground and took a swipe with his taser spear. Damien easily weaved around that until he came face to face with the general. Though his face was shaded by his armored head, the general could still feel fear emanating from the sphere Damien held. With a smirk, Damien uttered the two words of his signature ability.

"**Dark Repulsion!**" Damien screamed out.

The canine thrusted the orb of dark energy into the chest of the general, the orb breaking into his armor. Within seconds, a dome of chaos energy began to form between Damien and the general as the orb of energy began to expand. The dome finally busted from the pressure, sending the general skyrocketing away from Damien, a stream of dark energy following. He went zipping out of the alley and crashed into the opposite area of the alley, frighting the civilians all around.

Some civilians began to scope out the general-dead. Others reluctantly checked into the alley to find only knocked out soldiers and other sentries stuck to the wall. However, the causer of the ruckus, all the damage, was gone.

* * *

**Location: Metal City**

**Area: East Town Square**

**Time: 8:57p.m. **

"Ha ha, even when I'm holding back, another few bite the dust." Damien chuckled, running through a crowd.

The golden hound weaved his way through the oncoming crowd of metal city, the citizens oblivious to the mishap not long ago. As Damien reached a good crowd of mobians, his pace descended to a soft jog as he began to scope out the entire area around him.

Only Megalo station could rival the beauty that was metal city. Though not as advanced, this city managed to pioneer the technology of Mobius. Unlike Megalo, there was only one level of this entire city. The entire city was filled with cybernetic skin like roads which managed to loop their way around this piece of land. As any city, large buildings surrounded the entire area. However the buildings carried what could be the most unique part of the city. Each building had the ability to merge a hallway into other buildings, allowing people to migrate between both buildings. This ability could have people saying the entire city was connected.

Damien himself was found in the hustle and bustle of the town square. Dozens of stores stacked on each other were located around each corner, filled with local citizens. A rather gargantuan fauna garden was located in the middle of the square with various wildlife thriving for all to see. If oncoming citizens need to reach higher metal city stores, metal plates located among the ground acted as open elevators to escort the citizens away to their desired location.

The golden hound himself wasn't going skirt shopping but was rather leaning for a quick way to escape from G.U.N and their hazard team. From recent word of mouth, it took Damien little time before he found out exactly why G.U.N was in such a hype.

"Elemental breakout." Damien uttered, walking by a few citizens

A few months ago, a project labeled: Solaris sparks was undergone to salvage the pieces and relics from the Soleanna god, Solaris. Pieces were recovered successfully, under Elise's nose, and were studied for future super soldier testing. Unfortunately, things got hectic.

The relics, or sparks as G.U.N called them, were uncontrollable. Just getting near it was enough to stir up negative energy from the sparks. During a few tests, a stray soldier managed to excite the sparks, causing a chain of unnatural reactions around the base. A nuclear explosion soon resulted, spreading a few of the relics soaring across the sky.

G.U.N became frantic. They exhausted all of their available resources to scour the world in search for the remaining Solaris fragments. It wasn't long before they found them. Their super soldier project did work, but not in the exact way they expected. Normal Mobians stumbled upon the fragments and some unexpectedly managed to bind with the fragment, bestowing upon them, elemental powers.

It wasn't a problem. Just contain the enhanced civilians and find a harmless way of extracting the fragments without a problem. Easy, right? No. Many started to enjoy their powers. Not every Mobian can be like Sonic the Hedgehog or better. With this outrageous opposition, G.U.N created a special Hazard team to round up all spark holders to be quarantined in G.U.N until they could extract the sparks from their bodies.

Well two days ago, during testing, a few spark holders managed to escape. How? No one was sure. The hazard team has been searching all around this planet just to find the users.

Damien let out a sight before falling back, landing roughly into a bench, watching the oncoming civilians go by. He lifted his arm up to his eye sight, scoping around his fingers. The hazard team had been looking for the users so much that they had begun rounding up normal mobians who happened to be blessed with abilities. Damien himself had been under G.U.N patrol. Even the dog himself wondered exactly what his powers were. It was hard to understand his powers and evade the G.U.N agents at the same time. Was it worth all this running away? One day, he would stop and face all of this, friends or not.

The dog was quickly brought out of his thoughts when a symphony of screams began to ring out. His altered jet black eyes leveled up to see hundreds of citizens running west from the his direction. Immediately, the hound knew this had G.U.N written all over it.

He immediately hoped off the bench and skipped over too one of the many bushes around the square garden, thoroughly watching the citizens run away. It wasn't long before gunshots began to sound, signaling more screaming.

"Could they have found another elemental user?" Damien questioned.

He continued to silently watch as a string of G.U.N beetles flew forward before turning around to cut off any escape. His eyes shifted over to see several hazard team sentries running forward, guns blazing. However, what intrigued the hound wasn't the soldiers but what they were chasing. Out in front of the soldiers was a turquoise hedgehog, sprinting away from the sentries.

The figure was a young turquoise furred hedgehog and looked to be nothing but a measly ten years of age at least. The young anthro had two turquoise bangs flowing down from the side of his head along with spiky hair flowing backwards. His eyes were a mix of goldenrod and light gray and gave a look of fear and despair. His muzzle was a snow white hue coupled with a frown. Protruding from his back were two weird drooping spines which had zig-zagging lightning bolts etched around each one. His outfit consisted of a dark blue, short sleeve shirt with golden octagon symbols etched around the lining. On top of the dark blue shirt was an unzipped light blue jacket with amber gems embedded on the short sleeves. He wore light blue knee length shorts with a dark blue belt. Attached to his right arm was a golden metal bracelet, its appearance adorned with weird sparks of electricity. Adorned on his left arm was a sapphire charm bracelet. He wore dark gray shoes with a golden metal cover and blue trims. To complete his look was a golden necklace holding a turquoise gem.

Damien could only watch as the young hedgehog tried to evade the soldiers while navigating between the G.U.N beetles. Even Damien had trouble facing these enemies so he knew the kid alone couldn't handle them. The hound felt conflicted on whether leaving his spot or helping the young hedgehog. If he left, G.U.N would be on his ass, but if he didn't help the little guy, then he could suffer. And if there was a chance that he wasn't even a spark holder, then he deserved to be free from these tyrants. Everyone wants to be free from turmoil, right? Why rebel against Destiny? Because it doesn't suit you.

The G.U.N beetles hovering over the fox escapee , let out a short burst of bullets in front of the running anthro, causing him to trip over the potholes. The young hedgehog fell hard to the ground, skidding across the stone ground. Immediately, he raised himself of the ground, seemingly in a daze. His arm reached to the back of his head as he tried to comfort himself, tears streaming down his eyes. No more time did he spent crying did echo of the steps come to a stop, the soldiers stopping right above the kit's body.

As the beetles hovered in circles around the azure anthro, the soldiers slowly walked up on the hedgehog, examining the injuries of the young boy.

"Ok, sedate him and bring him back." The first soldier whispered.

"User #21, Azure Magnum." the second soldier replied, looking down at the boy, " Ok, take him in."

"**Dark Meteor Repulsion!**"

The soldiers quickly turned their gaze to see a dark flaming fireball soaring towards their direction. The orb of fiery dark energy impacted the ground before expanding, engulfing the soldiers and beetle robots. The orb slowly grew in size before erupting in a furry of raging dark fires, its purple glow emanating around the area. The turquoise hedgehog quickly scrambled away from the explosion, watching in awe as it's fearsome energy eradicated the area. He came to rest five feet from the explosion, watching a shadowed figure approach him. The turquoise hedgehog quickly scrambled away from the figure, but the shadowed mobian quickly reached out, offering comforting words.

"Hey hey kid, its ok." the figure, revealing himself to be Damien.

The hounds words seemingly comforted the young kid, " Your not G.U.N are you?" the young hedgehog asked.

"Nah, I would die before I join those sleezeballs." the golden dog responded, " The name is Damien..Damien Angels, and from what I heard your name is azure.."

"Azure Magnum, thanks for the save Mr. Angels." the young kid said, a wide smile on his muzzle.

"Mr. Angels?" Damien said. "That makes me sound old, just call me Damien." he said, slightly chuckling.

"Sure mr..I mean Damien." the hedgehog clarified, a toothy grin of his face.

"Well you seem much better little guy." Damien chuckled, " When G.U.N came after, you were crying, now look at you all calm and happy."

With the mention of G.U.N, all the gusto in the kid's face vanished," It didn't used to be like this." he said, ears drooping in sadness.

"Oh, sorry little guy. I didn't mean to hit a nerve." Damien spoke, slightly guilty.

"No, its ok." the hedgehog soothed, I just wished things would go back normal so we could go home.

"We?" Damien questioned.

"Yeah, me and my twin sister." Azure clarified.

"G.U.N's picking on little kids now?" Damien muttered in disgust.

"Everything was normal until we both got hit by some shard, then my sister said our parents went into a deep sleep and we had to leave and not disturb them." the hedgehog recited, "Then the bad masked guys got us and stuck us in a creepy room but my sister managed to help get us out. I got out..but she didn't come out." he explained.

"Your parents went into a deep sleep?" Damien recited, thinking about the obvious lie the azure had been told.

"Yup, my sister said to play tag and that she was it." Azure said, " She wanted me to run and not look back or she would find me and I would be it."

"Oh." Damien said, fearing the worst from the young kid's story, "Do you have anything to remember her by?"

"Sure!" the turquoise mobian said in excitement.

The turquoise hedgehog reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a small medallion to which Damien gazed out silently. Out of Azure's pocket was glowing turquoise medallion in shape of a star. However something was different. The medallion was severed in half and the hedgehog seemed to have the right half of the star.

"We both have a medallion which was split in half." Azure said, gazing at the star, " My sis has the left and I have the right."

"Hey, I have something like that too." Damien yelled out.

The hound himself reached into his pocket and brought a gold star medallion, its radiance casting a glow stronger that Azure's. However, unlike Azure's, Damien's was a full five sided star, not broken in half like the young hog's.

"Cool! Yours is so awesome Damien." the azure hedgehog screamed in excitement.

" Hehe, yours is pretty cool too." Damien said.

The golden dog then began to walk away, the young hedgehog gazing on.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the azure mobian yelled out, starting to grow scared.

"Where am I going?" Damien questioned, " I don't know where I'm going but I know WE'RE going to find your twin sister."

Damien could only blink once as the azure hedgehog ran up to grasp the dog in a tight bear hug, his azure eyes brimming with tears, " Really sir?"

"Remember, call me Damien and sure. Your game of tag isn't over yet. This time, its your turn to tag her." Damien said, winking at the young hog.

"Sure!" Azure agreed.

Damien put out his hand and Azure firmly grasped it in a handshake. The moment the two confirmed the handshake, the stream of static traveled across their arm.

Damien instantly pulled away, shaking his hand, "Ouch, static shock."

Azure, however, went frantic, " Damien I'm sorry about that."

"No worries kid, its just static shock." the golden dog said, " Anyways, lets go."

"That wasn't static." Azure mumbled, running after the dog.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: well I thought I'd get this up. No more updates until the end of may because I'll beginning extensive studying for my final exams at school. I'd thought I'd get this out so you guys wouldn't think I disappeared again. **

**To avoid confusion, so you know which scenario the chapter is about, the name of the scenario will appear below the chapter name so you know what story your reading about. This scenario is Shadow's of Destiny**

**Also, can you guess what Azure Magnums ability is? I made it a little too obvious but if you guess it right, you get a spoiler question of your choice. **

**Slash, tell me if I got Damien right**

**TRIVIA**

**Azure was originally meant to be a fox but I made him a hedgehog for no reason**

**This is technically the first scenario unveiled. The last 3 chapters are part of a scenario but those chapters are considered the prologue.**

**This is one of my favorite planned scenarios, you see when this story gets farther. **


	5. Chapter 5: Suspended writing

Hey all, sorry to say but this story wont be updated until next year. Probably around March or even February. The reason is I want to devote the rest of my time towards my Vir Terminus story that I've started awhile back.

Plus, its a little disheartening to work on a story that really doesn't involve any Sonic characters. With the sonic characters, everything flows so freely in my mind from their actions to their personalities. I just find it so much easier to write a story if I have some type of Sonic character in this. Handling OC's, particularly others who have offered them to me. It's time consuming to plan chapters when I have to word something within their personality so I don't tick their authors off. With my OC's, I just say something, I don't particularly care for my Oc's that much :3

Plot, and stuff is rather complete, just getting there is quite tiring so I'm turning my attention towards my Stories that involve the actual sonic characters because I find writing that so enticing.

So fate of the story? It wont even begin writing again until next year. Overall, I rather put Sonic characters in this story because I love the plot so much, but that would warrant overall revamps and I would rather just start over that have to go through that. I don't know, I dont feel like restarting a story that really never picked up mainly because It makes me feel like a failure knowing I spent worthless time on story just for it to be revamped again and again and again and again. Thats the main reason, the original got torn. It was too time consuming to get other characters right.

Overall, if you would still like to stick with me, I would enjoy if you would go over to my Sonic oriented story-Vir Terminus. I think its a really good start and I would love to hear some my reviewers on this story migrate to that one as well.

So who knows, awesome story with the sonic amigo's added, or just continue on?I don't know, if I choose to continue updating this version, its gonna take a backseat to my other main stories as this story has officially been labeled a side story. If anything, I might continue this and write the Sonic oriented version of this so people could see what I planned for their OC's versus what actually transpired. I guess only time will tell.

Please don't review this chapter on the basis that I might delete this and update the actual chapter. **I would really like to know what you think though so please send a PM if you have any questions or comments. **

**Please be sure to check out Vir Terminus, if you get the chance. **


End file.
